


¿Delirio o Realidad?

by DanyNeko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boy Love, Bronzeshipping, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyNeko/pseuds/DanyNeko
Summary: Malik no se ha estado sintiendo bien.Ishizu está preocupada, sobre todo porque su hermano menor no la quiere cerca.¿Qué es lo que le ocurre al hikari egipcio? ¿Tiene algo que ver Marik?Bronzeshiping.Ubicado luego de Ciudad Batallas
Relationships: Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik





	¿Delirio o Realidad?

— ¡Déjenme en paz! —gritó con furia impresa en la voz el _hikari_ egipcio.

—Pero Malik, estás enfermo ¿cómo pretendes que te dejemos solo? —le dijo la siempre paciente y comprensiva Ishizu.

—No quiero a nadie aquí ¡Váyanse ya! —siguió gritando cada vez más fuerte —déjenme solo —insistió nuevamente, tomando algo al alcance de su mano y arrojándolo justo al lado de la puerta, lo que resultó ser un libro — ¿Qué parte no entienden? ¡Fuera, YA! —sus ojos, aunque pesados, no menguaban al demostrar la furia que contenía.

—Déjalo tranquilo un rato Ishizu, ya tomó la medicina y en cuanto le baje la fiebre se calmará —trató de convencerla el mayor de los hermanos.

—Pero Odion, no quiero dejarlo solo, debe sentirse muy mal como para estar portándose así —decía la mujer preocupada.

—Hazle caso y ¡Ya lárgate! —insistió Malik, jalando las sábanas de su cama para acostarse y darles la espalda ─ ¡Largo! —gritó iracundo.

Ishizu suspiró, preocupada, pero al final se dejó llevar por Odion hasta la planta baja de la casa donde vivían después de lo ocurrido en ciudad batallas.

Malik llevaba desde la noche anterior ardiendo en fiebre y azorado por un malestar incomprensible, sentía débil el cuerpo, insistentes dolores de cabeza, y mareos terribles de vez en cuando; los ojos le pesaban y, desde esa mañana, se la había pasado despreciando a sus hermanos, gritando con ira envenenado sus palabras.

—Vayamos a comprar algo de cenar —propuso Odion, para distraerla.

—Pero a esta hora los locales están llenos ¡y no quiero dejarlo solo en ese estado! —negó la dama.

—No va a saltar por la ventana y salir corriendo Ishizu —le dijo Odion, sobándole los brazos suavemente ─ya verás que cuando volvamos estará más tranquilo.

Ishizu lo miró insegura pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, le avisaron a Malik que iban a salir. El menor no dijo nada e Ishizu salió cabizbaja, abrazada por Odion.

Una vez escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, Malik volvió a acostarse bocarriba, pasando su brazo izquierdo por su frente, que estaba cubierta por un pañuelo mojado en agua fría. Suspiró de alivio, jalando la sabana para cubrirse por completo, pues casi temblaba de frio.  
Su respiración era superficial y forzosa, el cuerpo le dolía y apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Se llevó la mano libre al pecho, apretándose la ombliguera justo sobre su corazón.

—Marik —susurró en voz baja, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo —Marik… Marik… ¡Marik! ─empezó a sollozar.

No sabía por qué a últimas fechas se había estado sintiendo extraño… _vacío_ , era la palabra. Le hacía falta esa entidad oscura que completaba su alma.  
Quería… Ansiaba.... No. **Necesitaba** volver a sentir ese siniestro abrazo envolver su corazón y completar su ser.

Era un _hikari_ que **necesitaba** a su _yami_.

…

Cerró los ojos, no supo por cuánto tiempo, pudieron ser segundos u horas. Solo supo que, al abrirlos, había una mano morena, con brazaletes idénticos a los suyos, haciendo presión a su lado en la cama.   
Luchó por abrir más sus ojos, pero sus pesados párpados no quisieron cooperar, apenas podía distinguir la inestable figura que tomaba nitidez por momentos.

—Marik… —musitó a duras penas, deseando tocarlo, pero su cuerpo aún le dolía y sus brazos temblaban, entorpeciendo su acción.

La mano que no se apoyaba en su cama se dirigió a su mejilla caliente, acariciándola con suavidad. Entre la penumbra de su cuarto apenas pudo divisar el brillo rojizo en los ojos lilas de su acompañante.

—Mi pobre _hikari_ … —susurró aquella voz grave que el menor tanto quería oír.

—Mi-Marik —el menor intentó levantarse de su cama.

—Tranquilo, mi pequeño —siguió susurrando mientras su rostro se hacía más nítido para Malik, a medida que el mayor se inclinaba hacia él —mejórate pronto, pequeño ángel, no me agrada verte así de mal —y sin más, le plantó un beso a Malik, juntando ambas bocas necesitadas una de la otra, aplacando un fuego que llevaba mucho tiempo ardiendo.

A pesar de ser su primer beso, Malik correspondió como pudo aquella necesitada caricia, bebiendo ansiosamente cada sensación y rozando con suavidad los labios ajenos, como confirmando que no era un delirio de su fiebre, que _él_ estaba allí, acompañándolo, besándolo de una manera tan fogosa que ni los 40 grados de fiebre le importaban en el momento.

Marik finalmente puso su mano sobre la frente de Malik y lo dejó nuevamente acomodado en la cama, colocando un último tierno beso en sus dulces labios, antes de que el menor quedara inconsciente.

**-o-**

A la hora o así de que sus hermanos se hubieran ido, Malik despertó, agitado y desorientado. Recordaba perfectamente la visita de Marik y, en algún rincón de su corazón, esperaba verlo en su habitación al despertar… pero estaba solo.

¿Habría sido una cruel ilusión de su mente azorada por los delirios de fiebre?... quizás nunca lo sabría.

Los mareos no estaban y su fiebre parecía haber cedido. Desilusionado y triste lo único que hizo fue remojar el pañuelo, volver a ponérselo y regresar a la cama a dormir.

Al poco rato llegaron sus hermanos, lo primero que Ishizu hizo fue correr hasta su cuarto y revisar su condición.

Malik estaba profundamente dormido, pero parecía mucho mejor de cómo lo habían dejado.

— ¿Lo ves? Te dije que estaría mejor —le recordó Odion.

—Sí —ella suspiró —bajemos a cenar.


End file.
